The Cherry Bar
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: Enter the Cherry Bar. A place where love is blinded by lust and trust is brandished with deception. A refugee for Ninja who seek one another after many years of bieng hunted and murdered. A sanctuary soon shattered by the ones they used to call teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Hey okay I really hope you like it! Its something I least expected to write, so I hope its okay. Er… yeh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I would love to but hell I don't!

Dedication: To my friend Tommy, since he wanted a fic dedicated I dedicate this to him. I hope he likes it. Although he hates Sasuke he's my favorite character so tuff

Summary: When Ninja's became outlawed the eight friends had to go their separate ways, now five years later they meet again unexpectedly and are surprised by the differences in each character, how will they survive these dark times with each other? Well it be easy with evil, lust, love and jealousy mixed in?

Pairings: SakuraxSasuke TentenxNeji HinataxNaruto ShikaxIno

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fourteen Years Ago… A little boy lost his family**

"_Father? Father? Mother?" Shouts where heard from a striking young boy as he ran around his home in a frantic search for his parents._

"_They are gone little brother." An older boy replied nonchantly._

"_What do you mean gone Teme?"_

"_As in dead." A smirk grew on the older boy's handsome face his eyes changing from obsidian to an intensifying red._

"_Dead?" The word fell like a cold fish to the floor, what did his brother mean?_

"_As in gone forever, murdered, they are all dead."_

"_Murdered? Everyone? By who?" His ignorance towards the subject angered his impatient brother_

"_By me." _

_The words hit him in full force sending him reeling in confusion; he couldn't, could he, could his brother have murdered everyone? _

"_We are the sole survivors of the Uchiha clan little brother."_

"_No." With anger clouding his better judgment the little Uchiha charged towards his brother full force only to be knocked on the ground not affecting the older Uchiha one bit._

"_Weakling, that's what you are. What you will always be, fucking weak."_

_The young boy rose once again only to be pinned against the wall by his brother. _

"_Pitiful, truly pitiful, I let you live little brother only for amusement."_

"_Bastard. I will kill you Itachi." His words where sown with menace uncommon to one so young. _

_The older boy let out a rumbling laugh chilling the little Uchiha's heart. "Big words for such a little boy. No wonder Father didn't loved you. No one loved you." _

"_Liar! Liar! Liar!"_

"_Till we meet again little brother." With another smirk he walked out of the house, out of the stench of blood, leaving the little boy on the floor; tears mixed with blood pouring from his small black eyes. _

_Like the corpse he felt like the young boy walked towards the eerily silent main room. The stench of blood hit his nostrils full force, the vision of his dead parents, his dead clan burned forever in his mind. So lifeless, so cold, so distant, the young boy shivered despite the heat._

"_I will kill you Itachi, I will kill you brother!"_

_With that the last Uchiha walked out of the room, out of the house filled with rotting bodies_

"_Its my solemn promise."_

_Only five he had experienced his share of cruelty_

_The heavens sighed upon the young boy; he would be destined for power, destined for evil, destined for death, destined for greatness._

**Ten Years ago… A Girl's heart was broken**

"_Don't leave, please."_

_The wind blew as the boy kept on walking leaving everyone that cared behind. He did not need them, he didn't need anyone, caring was for the weak. _

"_If you stay everyone well be happy, if you stay we will be happy everyday."_

_He kept on walking as tears streamed from her emerald irises. He couldn't leave her, she loved him, he couldn't leave, they all needed him! _

"_I will leave with you, you don't have to do this alone, I will be with you every step of the way!"_

_He stopped walking, not bothering to turn and face her, "I don't need anyone." With that he walked on never once thinking about the girl he was leaving behind._

"_But I love you with all my heart."_

_He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke only to reappear behind her. The tears continued to fall from her face; the wind grew restless blowing her pink hair wildly behind her._

"_I know."_

_Then it all rushed back, memories with her, the way she made him feel, everything came rushing back, he didn't need any of this, it held him back. It held him back from the solemn promise he made as a five-year-old boy._

"_Sakura."_

_She couldn't think any more, blinded by the emotions dizzying and sickening everything she felt._

"_Thank you." His voice lost all icy layering sounding very sincere, and very unlike the boy, almost warm._

_A soft pain was felt in her neck and all that came was darkness, the black world caved in as she passed out._

_Gently he placed her on the bench, the bench where they would sit and talk. More or less where she would talk and he would listen, nodding his head every so often to show that he understood._

_Brushing her pink locks from her eyes he continued on, leaving everyone and everything behind._

"_I don't need anyone, I'm an avenger. Feelings only slow people down. And in my path there is no chance for weakness."_

**Five Years ago… Lives where forced to take shape a new path**

"_Ninja are no longer needed. They are considered a danger and a threat." A man in a blue suit declared haughtily to the millions of ninja below him._

_Another man in a black suit continued where his comrade finished off. "All ninjas' are requested by law to stop practice and lead normal lives. Schools well be shut down, and anyone seen practicing the arts well be taken to custody and killed immediately."_

_Gasps where heard throughout the stadium. Murmurs of concerns and fears where displayed amongst the ninja's. What would they do now? It was their life, their dreams, and it was all being closed down by fear. _

_They say men fear what they could not control, they where taking out another element they had no control over._

"_They can't do this to us!" A blonde shrieked to her friend._

_Her pink haired friend gave a soft smile, "After all we have done for them."_

"_How troublesome the government is, we will be reset up after they need us again." Shikamaru said with a practiced sigh. _

"_Believe it! Those temes are messing with the wrong people!" Naruto exclaimed loudly_

"_They have the power Naruto." Sakura sighed resting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder._

"_I guess this is goodbye." Hinata pronounced managing not to stutter with probably the final words she would say to any of these people._

"_I guess so." _

_With no words needed to express their sorrow the seven friends departed leaving once dreams and happiness behind._

_It was time to move on. _

_Time to make a different start. _

**Present Day... A Girl sits at a bar preparing for a night's work**

"Your on soon Sakura-Chan!"

"Just Sakura, alright Naruto. Those days are long over."

A rare look crossed his features it almost looked thoughtful, "Your right Sakura, just knock them dead."

"Don't I always?"

"Well the more money you bring in the more ramen I, I mean, we, can buy!"

"Yes sir." Sakura mock saluted Naruto as he left her dressing room.

Some things never changed, such as Naruto's ever lasting faith in people and his undying love for Ramen. But most things did change; over the five years of the banishment of ninja there was a run for jobs. Ninja everywhere needed new homes, new dreams, and a new source of income. They had all been separated, and she hadn't heard from another Ninja besides Naruto in over four years.

Naruto and her left together deciding to fare against the outside world together, they opened a bar, a ramen restaurant by day and a hot shot bar at night. And she was the main attraction, bringing people from far and wide to watch the talented once ninja. Her arts, her skill, and beauty where now used for show, for them to survive. After two years of running this now successful business some ninja came in search of jobs. Not wanting to scare of customers with an overflow of once ninja Naruto and Sakura only accepted few.

"Truly an enthusiastic crowd, it would even be easy for you."

"Shut up Ino-Pig.'

"You know im kidding billboard."

"You know im not laughing."

The two shook their heads at their stupidity, they where now co-workers and had no need to be rivals any more, those days where long over.

"Well il see you when our shift is over Sakura."

"Definitely, you owe me a drink."

"Fine. Oh and watch out for the Teme on table four."

"Thanks."

Sakura made her way out her once pink now a dark brown with red tinges leaking through, pink was to obvious that she was out of place in the normal society. And being noticed was not something she wanted, visions of ninja's being murdered and put to death rang through her mind. They where not needed, they where now being killed like an unwanted pest.

Wolf whistles and catcalls where made amongst the drunken men, it was all the same she would flash them a smile and ask if they needed anything of some sort. They would be drunk and ask for whatever a drunken man would ask for. But she was an entertainer not a whore so it never went further then flirting. Making men feel like they where wanted when in fact they came here to get away from the world they where not wanted from.

Table one came by, the wanted sake and four bowls of ramen, table two wanted nothing just for her to came back again later, table three two bottles of whiskey, then came table four. She took caution to get their hearing from the other waitress that he had a foul temper and wasn't much of a talker. He had even refused Ino which was a first for a customer; no one refused her blonde bombshell of a friend. The idea intrigued her that a guy would come to this bar and want nothing he wasn't even drunk.

"Sorry sir, would you like anything?" She flashed him a seductive smile hoping to get one up on her friend.

"I already told your friend, I don't want a whore."

Her temper rose to a dangerous level, he did not just call her a whore! The one thing she was not and the one thing she never wanted to be.

"Im sorry sir, behavior like that well get you kicked out."

"I don't believe its wise to do that."

The rude man raised his head, ebony locks fell behind him and red eyes stared back at her. Sakura gasped moving back a bit, he was not an ordinary man, he was a ninja, a dangerous one at that possessing the eye of Sharingan.

"Who are you?"

"You do not remember me Sakura-Chan?" His voice remained calm and monotone no expression was readable in his eyes.

Sakura took a moment to soak in his looks; he looked so familiar like a man she once knew years ago. His eyes were blacker than coal and his unruly ebony hair making him look dangerous and almost rugged. Although he bore no expression she could tell he had been through a lot over the years, her face held the same tired look. But one thing rang through her mind, whoever he was, she had seen him before, she had seen this handsome face somewhere.

"Remember you? How can I? I do not know you." She was almost certain, a face like that was not easy to forget. Neither is an attitude like that her inner Sakura yelled.

"Hn."

Another gasp fled her mouth; memories that she fought so hard to forget came rushing back in blinding fury.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn." A smirk filled his remarkable features.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Business." Blunt, as always he found no need to share information with her.

"But ninja's where outlawed."

"Hn. That's why you work at this dump."

"ITS NOT A DUMP I HEARD THAT!" Naruto who had been temporarily watching the two with interest now took action, he did not know this man, but he was proud of his restaurant/bar and no one insulted it.

"Who the hell are you!" The blonde said all too loudly.

"You don't remember me baka?"

"No I don't think I would ever get to know a jerk like you!" Naruto was steaming up smoke could be visible from his large ears.

"Hn. I can tell when im not wanted. Goodbye Baka, goodbye Sakura."

"No don't leave. Not again." Her voice was a faint whisper unheard by from Naruto but it didn't go unheard by Sasuke.

He continued on, leaving behind the only two people he ever considered his friends. Had considered his friends, they weren't friends anymore!

Sasuke had no clue why he came; he was content with his life, why did he go? He was warned that it wouldn't be successful, he was warned but he was stubborn and didn't listen maybe it would've helped to listen this time.

He didn't need them; he didn't before he didn't now.

"Oy TEME! Don't walk away! Afraid to face a real man! Hey chicken!"

"Naruto-Kun that's not such a good idea." Sakura had worry written all across her delicate features, this was their only way of a normal life if the two started a fight all they had worked for would be lost.

Sasuke turned around; maybe he would stay, just for entertainment.

"Who are you calling a chicken? Hn Naruto? You couldn't beat a fly." His words held a practiced edge of danger, he knew that Naruto was strong that he was a good arrival, but it was always fun to mock the idiotic blonde.

"A fly like you I could. Come on Teme if your so tuff hit me!"

"Naruto No!" She was pleading now; they had already attracted a couple of people who gazed with mild interest at the building tension.

"Your not worth my time." He started to walk towards the door again but was stopped by a pair of small white hands.

"No. You are going to stay, if you have business finish it."

Was the Haruno Sakura threatening him? Hah, this was getting to be interesting.

"I said no, your still annoying as ever Sakura." It came back all those years ago, where she would fawn over him and he would call her names and ignore her.

"Im not annoying, you are. So stick your ass down in the seat and bloody stay."

Wow, things had changed, Haruno Sakura had become tougher and less of the pathetic little girl she used to be. But he was still the stubborn Uchiha he used to be and only sat down after an intense glaring competition with the blonde brat.

"Fine." Sitting back down on his seat not a word was spoken as the three soaked in the events.

"Il go and get you tea."

"Hn." He nodded in reply to Sakura's comment.

Naruto was trying to register it all, who was this idiot and how did Sakura know him?

"Are you just going to stand their all day and stare at me baka? I know im good looking but honestly."

His lost anger now returned, "Hey this is my bar, so shut up!"

"Wow that will scar me forever." Sasuke mocked the blonde rolling his eyes for effect

"Hey! You guys please lets not draw attention to ourselves!" Sakura had returned with the tea and handed it gracefully to Sasuke, he nodded his head thanks and sipped the scalding beverage carefully.

"How did you know it was me?" She couldn't contain it, the plaguing question left her mouth.

"How could I not?"

It was true, Sasuke was a genius, but she looked so different and she couldn't recognize him instantly.

"But my hair it's not pink anymore."

"Obviously. The pink was very distracting. The brown is fine."

Wait was that a compliment, did he pay her a compliment? Her heart skipped a beat, could they be together now? No you Baka why would he want you, her inner self reminded her.

"Oh." Stupid, stupid girl, she cursed herself inwardly, was that all she could come up with?

"Im confused!" The blonde was in disarray, who the hell was this rude stranger!

"Still as dense as ever, huh Naruto? That's Uchiha." The trio turned around to face the new voice; it was low and somewhat husky.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled tackling the longhaired man to the ground, this received a couple of questioning looks, Sakura glared at them and they continued on with their business.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came because Hinata made me. Stupid woman dragging me here just so she could see you." He sounded all but angry, a small voice squeaked behind the large man.

"I-im not Stupid. And I know you wanted to see them as well." She blushed as Naruto ran over to her and hugged her like a long lost child.

"You don't stutter as much that's so cool!" Hinata blushed again; apparently Naruto never lost his enthusiasm over the years.

"Y-yeh. Well people change. Especially after all that we have been through."

"What do you mean?" Sakura who was happy with the reunion now held confusion, where they being chased?

"That's the real reason we came. We need a place to hide, for the past four years we have been on the run from the government, they are hunting us down, eliminating us for good."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head that he understood, "I have seen it happen."

"I-its horrible!" The girl's white eyes flashed dangerously, she had seen friends die she had seen it all.

"Im asking you as once friends. Can we hide here?"

"Yes. Of course, come sit down and have Ramen."

"Good we are starving."

Naruto and Sakura left to fetch enough Ramen for their old friends both filled with their own thoughts at this fateful reunion.

"So what are you doing here Uchiha. You have no one to hide from."

"Hn I do not, I am not ninja, I am a criminal which is worse. But you know this Neji."

"Yes. But I thought after our little run in we wouldn't see you again." Neji looked more curious than anything.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I saved your Asses." Sasuke smirked at the cousins.

"W-we would've been fine on our own."

"Sure, the government had you captured, you were lucky I was passing through that way." His tone held no emotion, Hinata shivered, had the Sasuke they known become long lost?

"Still doing Orochimaru's dirty work?"

"None of your business, I do what I have to do to make money." He was now getting angry, he took orders from no one, how dare they excuse him of something like that!

"H-have you killed your brother?" The two men stared at the girl in shock, had she just been that bold?

"H-have you?" She furthered the question; yes times had changed them all.

"Yes. Hes deader than a fish caught out of water." His face twisted into a sick grin.

"Oh." She hadn't expected this reaction; it looked like he had enjoyed murdering him.

"Still the same Uchiha."

"Some things never change Neji."

The two stared at each other breaking out into identical smirks, some things never changed.

"TEME YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!"

The two boys rolled their eyes as Hinata blushed at Naruto's return.

"Fuck off Dobe."

"Don't tell me to fuck off, we haven't seen you in years, then you come marching in here like you own the place. And it just pisses me off! Who the hell do you think you are, some god?"

Naruto was pissed, no pissed didn't cover it, he was enraged, how dare he come back, how dare he march in like that. That Teme didn't give a damn about anyone, he left Sakura in tears, he had broken all their hearts.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sasuke just glared at the loud boy, definitely some things don't change, like how obnoxious Naruto could be.

"NO not to ME but to ALL of US!" Naruto yelled once again.

"Shh." Sakura hushed her friend, "Lets not make a scene, and we all have catching up to do."

Hinata nodded agreeing with the other female, "So lets be calm, it's been five years apart and if all we can do is argue then that just proves what the government says about us,"

"The government knows nothing." Sasuke commented darkly, "Bunch of idiots who they can control us."

"I agree with Sasuke, who do they think we are? We are Shinobi and Kunoichi, they can't control us like they cant control destiny."

"Hn."

"They better believe it!"

Sasuke smirked as everyone laughed, count on Naruto to remain the boy he always was, no matter that they were nineteen and twenty Naruto would always be Naruto.

"So does anyone know where the others are?"

"Not a clue, everyone scattered, Ino is here with us, other than that we don't know anything." Sakura's green eyes glimmered with sorrow.

"Well we know that we are here!" The table turned towards the female voice.

"Tenten." Neji whispered. He had missed her so much, her spunk and tomboyish attitude, could it have been possible that he had a slight crush on her? Maybe so maybe not

The girls ran towards each other hugging and squealing at the happy reunion.

"Troublesome. She was so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he plopped himself next to Naruto.

"Were you guys traveling together?" Neji's voice laced itself with venom. What the hell, why did he care?

"No. Why would I? We met on the way here. I received a message from Ino and was told to meet her here. Why Tenten came I would not know." He answered simply, why was Neji acting so strange? He shook it off, why should he bother wondering?

"I came to find you." Tenten pointed towards Neji, he smirked at her as she lightly blushed. "Neji, and all of you. It had been far too long, and ninja are being mass murdered by numbers. We need to find these killers, the ninja's who betrayed us and decided to work for the government."

Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock, "You believe other ninja's are killing us?"

"Who else dobe? Teddy bears?"

"Shut up Teme!"

"Think Naruto for once in your life use that peanut of a brain. Rouge Ninja have decided to spare their lives and do the governments bidding, eliminating the rest of us." Sasuke waved his hand as if this was a common subject among friends.

"He's right Naruto. We are being betrayed." The boy's white eyes glowed dangerously.

"Like the Teme did to us!" The blonde boy growled death glaring the Uchiha boy.

Sakura shook her head, "This is not about Sasuke, and this is about our lives Naruto. They are in grave danger."

"That's why I called Shika. We need help. We are going to eliminate these rouge Ninja's and bring peace and safety amongst our lives once again."

"But why call us together Ino-pig?"

"Because pinkie if are to survive it would be better to survive together."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Hey where did the Teme go?" Naruto scanned the joint with his vibrant blue eyes, "BINGO!"

The gang turned towards the direction he was pointing towards, there sat the Uchiha with a hooded figure and a pack of cigarettes.

**Over with the Uchiha boy or 'Teme' as Naruto calls him**

"So lets get down to business." The ebony haired man was growing impatient with the cloaked figure across him.

"Hn, fine, let's start with introductions."

"Isn't it customary for the person to give their name first before one introduces themselves?" A trademark smirk appeared but quickly faded as the cloaked figure pulled down his hood to reveal not a man but a woman, a very beautiful woman to add.

She bore a smirk to rival the Uchiha's, "I'm Artemis, Artemis Matthews."

"Hn. And you already know me."

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke, sworn on gaining revenge on your brother who betrayed his clan and murdered them while you were just the young age of five. Currently you work under the supervision of Orochimaru but refuse to say you do work for him seeing as you take commands from no one."

Surprise was evident on the handsome man's face but it was quickly gone, he was not one for emotions, "Correct. Now tell me the work you have planned out for me."

He took time to study the woman before him; her hair was set in slight waves till her mid-back the color a rich crimson that seemed to vibrate in the dimly lit bar. Her eyes were so intensifying for it's brown shade that he had to look twice to make sure of the striking russet coloring. She had shed the cloak sometime during their conversation and he took in her clothing, a dark green v-neck sweater with its sleeves rolled up to reveal long and thin tan arms her skirt was black and revealed her long well muscled legs. Even for Uchiha who had high standards of beauty she was considered beautiful to him, him and everyone else in the bar that had turned their attention to the two striking figures.

Artemis smirked at him again, "Done looking at me?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking girl before him, mad that she had caught him in the act.

"Hn. You are wasting my time."

"And you are wasting mine. So lets get down to business."

"I said that fifteen minutes ago!" He was pissed, why was she being so difficult?

She cut him off , "I want you to murder Orochimaru."

Sasuke stared blandly at her, "You what?"

"I want you to kill him, I want him to die at his apprentice's hands, I want him to feel pain like no other, I don't just want you to kill him I want you to make him suffer in the process. I want his life to fall bit by bit till hes killed both emotionally and physically. I want him to beg you to kill him."

Her brown eyes glimmered with something irreplaceable, the same look Sasuke had carried for years when he wanted to murder his brother to make him suffer like he had.

"You want me to kill someone who has brought me to where I am? Do you think I have no honor?"

"Do you consider being a criminal honorable? Do you consider being an assassin for hire honorable as well?"

"Hn."

" I will pay well." She motioned her hands in circles signaling she meant what she said.

"Its not about the money." He replied as monotone as he could muster

"Its not? Then are you afraid?" She was now interested in the man in front of her, he was definitely not like the others.

"Don't mock me woman." His onyx eyes glimmered dangerously.

The crimson haired woman leaned in close to the Uchiha their faces dangerously close, "Don't threaten me, I don't take kindly to threats."

"Neither do I."

The two stood up frustrated on each other's stubbornness

"Don't fuck with me." Sasuke's tone becoming a harsh whisper

"Then listen to what I have to say!"

On the other side of the room Sakura caught the heating tension and left the group's conversation to try and calm down Sasuke and the mysterious woman.

"Are you two all right?" Concern was laced through her voice

"I never asked for your concern bitch." Artemis growled at the brunette girl with vibrant green eyes.

Sasuke was not happy with the tone Artemis gave to Sakura, "Don't talk to her like that. If anyone is being a bitch its you."

The two women stared at the Uchiha in shock, he had just defended Sakura! Her heart thumped dangerously loud as she whispered his name to herself.

Uchiha started to walk out of Naruto's Ramen bar when he was stopped by Artemis mellow voice

"It's not another job Sasuke, I am working with terms you are well associated with."

He turned towards the two women his eyes never leaving Artemis's intense brown ones, "I'm listening."

A sick small smile formed on her full glossy lips, "Revenge."

The word hit the air causing a fierce tension between the two brunettes and the redhead.

A well-known smirk appeared on the Uchiha's haughty features.

Artemis smirked back at him as he walked back towards the table he had previously left. Sakura shivered as her past lover opened his soft lips and spoke words that sent shivers flying down her spine.

"Your in luck, Revenge just happens to be my favorite subject."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh some tension, don't worry it will be Sasuke and Sakura , Artemis is too alike Sasuke for them to have a healthy relationship, could you imagine two Uchiha attitudes combined DISASTER!

Okay, please review!

Tell me what you think,

Flames not wanted but helpful criticism is all right!

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Dedication: Tommy, there you go. Sorry you don't like Artemis, but I do. So hah, Sasuke is cool no matter what you say and his girl counterpart is as well

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Warnings: None

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis Matthews could not sleep; she was filled with thoughts that scurried and taunted her mind. With a hefty sigh she walked from her bed down to the kitchen; carelessly she opened her fridge and retrieved a can of Heineken beer and a pack of cigarettes that were lying on her kitchen counter. Slowly almost ghost like she walked out of her large French doors and on to her front patio. Shivering due to the cool breeze she sat on the patio floor and lit up a cigarette. Taking a swig of her open beer can she then let her hair fall from her ponytail, the now loose crimson locks danced and played elegantly in the wind.

Placing the beer can on the ground next to her she proceeded with her next drug; placing the cigarette between her lips she inhaled then exhaled continuing this pattern as she preoccupied herself watching the smoke exit her parted full lips. It was a bad habit she knew that it wouldn't do any good to her health, but it calmed her when she was troubled and she definitely felt troubled.

Why couldn't she get him off her mind? It was like a cheesy romance novel where the girl lusts for the bad boy, but no what she was feeling wasn't lust, it was more or less how intriguing he was sort of like a mystery clashed with sorrow. His onyx eyes and haughty smirk hid how he actually felt inside; it was like a mask shadowing the real man behind it. The redhead knew how that felt she lived with that same mask all her life. Rubbing her temples she let the nights happening replay in her head, she never was good with words, always rough around the edges, never one to use charm or allure. It was always what she thought and nothing else. But then again looking at her life she never needed charm or to flirt a boy to go her way, there had been no boys, no girls, hell there had been no one, except him. The thought of the man that had ruled her life brought hate to her body, the feeling consuming everything else; she watched as her cigarette burned against her palm the lit edge creating a burn mark on her perfect skin, it disappeared seconds later and she gave this healing a sardonic smile. Everything related to him, even the burns from her cigarette, he had made sure she would be immune to fire.

With a final swig she downed the last of the bittersweet beer, cursing inwardly at the fact that she should've brought a whole pack of beers instead of just one.

"Damn." Her lips pursed together as she started to get up to get another Heineken.

"I think you have had enough for tonight. Don't want to leave yourself vulnerable and wasted on your front yard." Artemis's brown eyes widened at the man before her. His black hair glistened as poof of smoke her had appeared in began to fade.

"You're not my fucking mother." She shot him a death glare, how dare he talk to her like that, she could very well protect herself!

"I'm very glad for that fact. I would've killed myself if I had a child as ugly as you." He gave her a genuine smirk, if smirks could be genuine, while he inwardly questioned himself, ugly? She was far from ugly; maybe she was just as pretty as Sakura or even prettier. Wait was he just calling Sakura pretty?

The Uchiha prodigy shook his head to clear all plaguing thoughts, things like this just showed weakness and he had traveled so far from being weak.

Artemis gave him a smirk in return and patted the tiled ground next to her, without further argument he sat next to the striking redhead. The two leaned their heads against the glass pane and sat in comfortable silence, both being used to nothing but the sound of their own thoughts. The redhead lit another cigarette and inhaled then watched as the smoke flew from her mouth.

"Its bad for you."

"So I have been told."

Silence once again.

"The job."

Artemis cocked and eyebrow in question, "What about it."

"I will take it." He said it with no hesitation not a movement was passable on his handsome face.

"Good." Was all she murmured in reply

An arrogant sneer formed at his lips, "As long as I get to kill him my own way."

She shot back with just as much arrogance, "As long as he suffers, As long as he dies."

The smirks faded and a serious air filled the atmosphere, "He wont be easy to take down, he has thought me everything I know."

The Uchiha glared at the thought of weakness, of the possibility of failure.

"I know. Not even I can bring him down."

It was his turn to cock an ebony eyebrow in question.

"Its a lot to explain. Come inside, maybe you will understand these means of revenge better."

"Hn." Was his monosyllable reply

The two walked in closing the French doors behind them.

Tonight was a night for answers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Run, it was all she could do as the Kunai's flew from the trees, one grazed her arm as she continues to flee from her attackers. They had had him captured and she was going to save, save him before he was killed. It had been two years since they left their lives as ninja's and the two had decided to go separate ways, now she wished the world that they hadn't. _

_He never thought much of her, nothing but a pathetic and spoiled brat of the main branch; he always said that she would never around to anything, that her destiny had already been set. But a certain blonde many years ago had shown her different and whether her cousin liked it or not she didn't care, she was going to save him. _

_A black figure appeared before her, it was a woman all in black leather; nothing was visible under the black leather except a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and blood red lips. The girl shivered despite the heat, blood red, a color she had seen enough off. _

_The woman went towards her already forming hand movements, collecting her chakra, ready to attack. _

_And she couldn't do anything, her blood began to boil, and she did the last thing she wanted to do, scream._

_It pierced the eerie quietness with a force to be reckoned with. _

_The scream held the pain she had been keeping in, pain for the dead, for lost friends, pain for the rotting corpses that were intoxicating the once sweet air. _

"_Your nothing but a pathetic little girl, it's a waste of my energy to try and kill you. You shouldn't even be on the list of ninja's we were hired to kill." The yellow woman spat at her feet, a gesture of rudeness and disrespect._

"_You going to be licking that spit up." A husky voice entered the scene._

_The woman's yellow eyes widened in fear, "We killed you!"_

"_Apparently not. Or I wouldn't be standing here. Now would I?" _

_The dark purple almost black-haired girl turned towards the voice, "No!" She whispered to herself, he couldn't be saving her again. _

"_She's a highly respected woman, so bow down woman before I make you, bow done before Miss Hinata." _

_No! Her white eyes widened with anger and before she could stop herself the words escaped her lips, "Byakugan, the all seeing eye!" _

_Her yell scared the remaining birds of their branches; the veins around her eyes began to pop out. With a cry she ran towards the woman knocking her to the ground and in a blood lust that was new to the once humble woman began. In an instant all life in the yellow eyes were gone, she had killed the woman._

_She had killed all of them._

_All fifteen men and the woman, and guilt still had yet to settle in._

_The blood lust ended, and anger of always being underestimated, of seeing everyone die, of being helpless faded._

_With a weep she fell to the ground._

Hinata Hyuuga woke up in a feverish sweat, her clothes clung to her perspiring body as unwanted memories fluttered back. The dream had come back, no the reality of it all had returned. She was no longer the weak shy little girl with no interest in a fight, back there in that forest there had been a different her, a one that enjoyed pain and suffering, one that desired death. And it scared her, scared the living hell out of her, she was not that woman in the forest, and she was never going to be her again.

With newfound assurance Hinata walked towards her cousin's room, they where staying at the Cherry Bar's inn. Naruto and Sakura had given them the two rooms for free saying that their safety was all that mattered not the money. Room 4 came into sight and she quietly knocked on the door. A loud grumble of a complaint was heard but the door opened anyway to reveal her well-built cousin.

"N-Neji may I come in?"

He said nothing but gestured her to come on in, she sat down on his bed bringing her knees to her chest.

"I-I had that dream again."

"The one with pink bunnies and Naruto?" He gave her a smirk.

And she appreciated the try at humor but now was not the time, "Y-you know which one Neji."

His mouth formed a small 'oh' and he sat next to her on the bed. She sighed burying her head in his muscled chest, it took all her might not to cry, she had promised herself to be strong, not a tear would fall.

"You are not that woman Hinata. It is not in your destiny to become her, no you must fight her, she will always be there, finding a way to break free, to control you, but you must not let her."

"But I am not strong enough." She whimpered then cursed at herself, how pathetic could she be?

"You are strong. You have proved me so over the years that we have been hiding." He sounded almost reassuring.

"A-aa I know Neji. I just don't want to become her again."

"And you wont." His words sounding so sure of them it almost calmed her, almost.

"T-thank you cousin. I will go down and see if the kitchen is up, maybe get a bowl of Ramen to calm myself."

"Hn. Goodnight Miss Hinata." He gave her a small smile that he only had for her and maybe occasionally for Tenten then he climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight cousin."

Softly she made her way through the small inn's kitchen, a light was on which meant that someone there was awake. Hopefully it was someone she didn't mind to share company with, she didn't feel so secure of herself at the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had been up since his friends had gone to bed. Naruto had questions and he wanted answers, unfortunately no one had answers, hell everyone was probably asking the same thing.

Why had they been reunited?

Why all at the same time; the same night?

Fate was a funny thing. Pulling tricks on you when you least expect them, it was much like him. It was not that he didn't enjoy seeing them again, it was actually refreshing to see their faces to know that they where not dead it gave him a sense of security.

The blonde banged his head on the wooden table out of frustration, why the hell couldn't he think! All his thoughts where to muddled with each other, he was more confused than usual.

The sound of small footsteps where heard interrupting his confusing thoughts.

A beautiful woman strode in with nothing on except an almost see through white shirt and purple boxers. It took him moments before her actually realized who she actually was.

"HINATA!" His drooling mouth now hung open even wider due to shock.

Crimson trailed her pail cheeks awakening a hidden blush, "N-Naruto, not so loud, you might awake the others."

"Oh." He scratched his head and gave her a goofy grin.

"What would you like? I will be at your service you better believe it!" With an exaggerated wink he grinned again at her blush. She actually looked kind of cute.

"Do you have ramen."

He gave her a 'you have got to be kidding look'

"S-sorry stupid question. Could I have a bowl?"

Naruto's face lit up, "Sure seven bowls coming right up!"

He skipped towards the kitchen and Hinata sat herself at the now empty table. Feelings had been reawakened, she suddenly felt calmer, it was nice knowing that Naruto would be there to make sure she would be safe.

"Back!" His loud voice not affecting her delicate ears at all.

Seven steaming bowls of Ramen were set before her and she couldn't help but grin as he greedily finished two bowls before she even had a spoonful.

"So what's up?" He looked at her as food dribbled down his mouth, she wiped it with a napkin, managing not to blush at her action.

"Bad dreams." Hinata whispered the two words like the devil himself was her matter of subject.

" I get those a lot. Once it was of Sasuke chasing after me as a transvestite. Very disturbing, I tell you Sasuke makes an ugly woman."

Hinata giggled at the thought but her face went serious again. "No not like that Naruto, more like bad memories."

"OH." Naruto looked confused for a while but he just shrugged it off.

"More Ramen?"

Hinata shook her head to signal no, she then sighed leaning her head back into the seat. Naruto wouldn't understand.

"I understand. Do you want to tell me? I have done bad things as well."

Hinata opened her wide eyes in surprise, "A-Aa All right."

Tonight was a night for surprise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino sighed as she brushed her blonde hair, it was now short and done in a bob cut, it was against her wishes but I had to be done, long blonde hair drew a lot of attention and although she still was the same Yamanaka Ino attention was the last thing she wanted.

"Hair is so troublesome."

Ino had to grin despite herself as she turned to face the man that lay on her bed.

"Shika, you are troublesome."

He lazily waved his hand to symbolize 'whatever' and she in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just like old times huh?" She plopped herself next to him on the queen size bed, both of them staring at the ceiling that seemed to mock them.

"No. Not like old times at all."

Ino gave a sad smile, "You're right. But I can't help but hope sometimes. You know that we could just go back, and do things different."

"You mean stop them from outlawing Ninjas?" Shikamaru turned to face her waiting for an answer.

"Its stupid I know. But don't you just wish sometimes?"

"Yeh. It was troublesome, but this isn't any better." She giggled at his reply and snuggled close to him.

The pony-tailed man said nothing, his thought patterns picking up again from their lazy style, "Ino you are very troublesome."

Ino glared at him and he smiled idly in return. The two soon let the sleep take over them unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them with interest.

Tonight was a night for new beginnings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you love him?" Tenten smiled softly at the once pink haired girl as she asked the fragile question.

Sakura pondered this for a bit, did she still love Sasuke, "No."

What a fucking lie, both she and Tenten knew the truth, she could never stop loving Uchiha Sasuke.

"Do you love him?" Sakura smiled at her friend happy to have found a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Who" Tenten fumbled with her hands a bit, looking like Hinata.

"You know who."

"Neji?" His voice made the panda bear bun girl shiver.

"Yes, him." Sakura now took interest to the matter.

"Yes, yes I think I do." It was hard to admit the truth before, but now due to the circumstances she began to wonder, had she loved him all along. But most of all, would he love her back?

Tonight was a night for confessions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke tried to reel in the information all at once, it shocked him, which was a rare thing to be done, he was barley surprised.

"You were his apprentice as well?"

"Yes. Since I was two years old."

"Why do you want him dead?"

"I already told you."

The two locked eyes, brown met black in an electrifying affect.

"Yes. Yes you did. For revenge. But why?"

She turned away from him, not wanting to show the hurt that filled her big brown eyes.

"Because I loved him."

Yes tonight, was definitely a night for all those things, but most of all it was night that symbolized change.

Yes change was in the air for all of them, and most of it wouldn't be easy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, another sort of cliffhanger, sorry if it wasn't much of a chapter. Please review!

I worked hard, so I hope for some nice long reviews! Maybe a chapter dedication will come your way for a nice long review.

Okay fine IL stop with the bribes, sorry! Don't arrest me!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

I felt inspired so I decided to update quickly, no wait not inspired more or less had nothing to do and wanted to update :D

**Dedication:** **_Jennjennr_ **God girl you just know how to make someone feel special this is dedicated to the wonderful girl for the most wonderful, flattering, long review that mentions the points she likes and suggestions! She should everyone's example of a wonderful review! Thank you darling!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio, I wanted to say it in Spanish

**Warnings:** Yes I will leave a warning for this chapter, mature themes are placed in this chapter, you have been warned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun shone through the brunette girl's window casting light and shadow across her fairly big room. The sun held promise for a beautiful day; paradise for a morning person. To bad Sakura was not a morning person.

"It's too freaking early to wake up! Stupid sun how could you do this to me! I hate you, I hate you!"

Screaming at the accursed sun she very slowly made her way from her bed towards the bathroom she shared with Naruto.

"MORNING SAKURA! ITS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Naruto was more of a morning person, hell Naruto was a morning, afternoon, and evening person, nothing could bring his spirits down.

"Shut up baka! Nothing is beautiful about waking up!" Glaring at the blonde with as much force as she could muster this early in the morning she then grabbed her toothbrush and began to vigorously brush her white teeth.

"Aw don't be so grumpy, I asked the kitchen to make all of us Ramen!" The blue-eyed boy jumped around with amazing innocence.

"When don't you ask them to make Ramen? We after all we run a ramen restaurant during the day." She finished brushing her teeth and she began brushing her long brown locks.

"Oh. Heh. True. Well see you Sakura-Chan im going to go see if anyone else is awake!" He skipped out happily singing 'Im A Little Tea Top' at the top of his large lungs.

Snickering evilly at the thought of her friends waking up this early to Naruto's horrible singing she then walked towards her closet picking out her waitress uniform.

She had designed it with Ino and the entire female staff at The Cherry/Ramen bar/restaurant wore one. It was an orange skirt that reached above the knees and a black shirt that exposed no tummy much to Naruto's protests that waitress's needed to show skin. Ino and her had smacked him calling him Perv and distasteful at the colors he had picked out. Giggling at the memory she fastened a white short apron over her uniform and made her way down towards the Restaurant.

When she reached the restaurant she noted the grumbling faces of her friends, "Naruto wake you up?"

Neji death glared her, "That fuckin idiot came in my room singing, a fact of life Naruto can not sing!" His white eyes flashed dangerously, he definitely was not a morning person.

Tenten rolled her eyes in disgust, "I agree with Neji, how the hell do you survive Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged, "You learn."

"I hope I never have to learn! Naruto's singing even woke me up, he actually made me come downstairs!" Shika shrugged lazily.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief even Shikamaru was awakened by Naruto's singing that was a first.

"G-G-Good morning everyone!" Hinata waved at everyone and took a seat next to Neji, she looked half asleep with her white eyes half closed by her eyelids while she leaned peacefully on Neji's shoulder.

"You look tired Hinata."

"Couldn't Sleep Sakura.." She trailed off and Sakura decided to leave the subject alone, if Hinata didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't push it.

"The wonderfully wonderful Ramen is here!" Naruto jumped in front of the table excitedly while Ino and him handed a bowl of Ramen to everyone.

They all groaned inwardly at Naruto's morning excitement.

"It's such a wonderful morning! Ramen and I! And Ramen with my friends'! Oh the great life!"

It was going to be a very long and tedious morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He looked so peaceful just sleeping there, his eyes closed gently and his soft lips slightly parted as his body gently moved up and down while he breathed. It had been an interesting night, both of them were not really talkers yet they managed to say so much yet so little. She looked at him once again and decided not to wake him, she then started to walk towards her personal training ring.

Her family wasn't rich, well she guessed they weren't she had never actually met her family. But one made a lot of money being an assassin, a retired assassin at that, people wanted people killed and she got it done. So she lived in comfort by herself just the way she liked it. Starting up the training simulation to level ten she then began her warm up stretches. Artemis had been trained like a gymnast, a swimmer, a runner, and a dancer, everything combined together she often pushed her limits to extreme, but in order to stay alive in the world she lived in being in shape was required.

Done with stretching she pressed the start button on her training wall, the level then begun. One by one ninja's clad in black began to pour from the simulated skies and trees. The simulations were like reality, every blow and kick she received hurt as they would in a real battle. She began, kicking, punching, dodging it became a routine like a dancer that memorized a difficult choreography. Level ten finished with a bang, it was getting too easy, she needed a challenge, turning the dial up it reached as high as she designed the machine to go. Level thirty.

The environment changed to the artic, she instantly initiated the heating device on her costume it collected the atmosphere's heat and warmed her body making the air colder and her body warmer. Then the drone came, the robot was nine feet at least and incredibly muscular, its eyes a chilling ice blue, she didn't mean for the drone to look so sinister but it apparently had, and to think she turned the safety measure off. Shit. A cocky grin made its way to her face, its not like she wasn't trained for these sorts of situations.

He moved towards her aiming a punch to her face, she dodged no problem, another punch, another dodge, she smirked this was too easy. A kick, she went flying.

"_You are too full of yourself, cockiness only makes you an easier target." _

Sighing at how right her master had been she ran towards the monster now forming hand seals for a chakra attack.

Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, "Fire Element: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of flames manifested from her hands in a blink of an eye it was hurtled towards the drone and soon the once large robot was disintegrated. A worried look crossed Artemis's stunning features it couldn't be this easy, one chakra attack no matter how powerful it was could just end the last level on her training program she was better than that.

"Still playing childish games? Its been a while dear. I've missed you so much."

Artemis's brown eyes widened in fear, no this was just a simulation he wasn't real, Orochimaru had killed this man.

"Cat got your tongue daughter?" An evil smirk fell on his cracked lips.

"Your not my father!"

"But I am darling!" The man advanced towards her arms flinging dangerously towards the now panicked Artemis.

"Don't touch me!" She began to form hand seals once more, her chakra was running low but she couldn't risk him getting near her again.

She began, Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, "Fire element: Dragon Fire Technique!"

A dragon dished in flames flew towards the man sending him flying back and down the waterfall. Tears of relief tried to flood her face, no she mustn't cry no matter how much the memories hurt, crying was for the weak.

"Have you forgotten dear, your fire Jutsu is useless against me."

He popped behind her in a cloud of smoke his breath sending cold shivers down her back. She didn't fight back, there was no point, the little voice inside her head reminded her that he wasn't real, but the memories were too painful.

_A young girl cried silently against a tree, the wind blew softly across her back sending her red locks in frenzy. She was a picture of innocence warm brown eyes and red hair that rivaled the fire she controlled. _

"_What is a pretty little thing like you doing here crying?" A tall man approached her his green eyes shimmering with lust for the innocence of the girl before him. _

"_My master says im weak, and if I want to cry to run far away and cry!" More tears fell from her vibrant eyes._

"_Don't cry dear, I don't think your weak."_

_She looked up sniffling a bit. "You don't?"_

"_No, you're beautiful. How old are you?" His body ached for his sick intentions._

"_Twelve almost thirteen. But I mustn't be talking to you, Master says that I must not talk to strangers." _

'_I'm not a stranger, im your father." Her brown eyes widened at his revelations._

"_Father?" She steadied her voice trying to hide the excitement that burst in her body, had she finally found her parents?_

"_Yes mother is dyeing to meet you. Come home with me."_

_The girl looked around her scared that master might see her leaving with this man, but naivety and curiosity got the better of her and she followed her so called father home._

_They reached the large house and he took her inside, telling her that he would be back in a minute. She waited patiently sitting down on a stool and kicking her legs out of boredom beside her. The man returned a while later wearing only a towel and a sinister look on his face,_

_She wasn't a stupid girl and she now saw through his bluff, had she just been tricked so easily? Willingly following this man home, Master would be furious with her!_

_The Redhead began to run towards the door but the tall man stopped her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body the towel now shed on the ground. _

"_You don't think you can escape me that easily. Foolish girl."_

_Tears she had fought so hard to keep in fled her, all vibrancy in her eyes disappeared they remained dull as he shed her clothing. The brown light that once shone with brilliance was now dead and cold as he entered her body. She refused to scream from the pain she refused to scream at sight of her blood falling on a puddle below them. She refused him the pleasure of her moan as he quickened the place, he had touched her, he had hurt her, he had taken advantage of her and she was going to kill him. If only she had the strength! Her body quivered as he finished his deed and dropped her to the ground letting her fall in the puddle of her own blood. _

"_And now I shall kill you." His sick face contorted to pure evil as he began a long run of hand seals but the man never got to finish them. He lay dead on the wooden floor beside her and her pool of blood._

"_What did I tell you!" Her Master's haunting eyes flared with danger and practiced anger._

"_To never talk to strangers?" Hoping it was the right answer she closed her eyes as he struck her firmly on her face._

"_No! Never show weakness, never let anyone win." His pale face was impassive. "And I believe that was a display of weakness. Maybe you weren't as good as I thought. Maybe I have no use of you!" _

"_NO! I am strong! I am sorry master! It will never happen again!" She wanted to cry to scream. Master couldn't leave her he was the only thing she had left._

"_It better have not. If anyone touches you again they will be begging me to kill them. I don't know why I saved a weak and pathetic girl for you."_

"_I am not weak and pathetic!"_

"_Then why are you lying there naked in a pool of blood?"_

_She stared at him rather baffled._

_He glared back at her, "Clean yourself up and don't you dare return until every last drop of blood is gone. We will resume training immediately after."_

"_Yes master." _

_Shaking she picked herself from the ground and ran towards the lake rinsing her sore body from the blood._

_She would show master wrong, she wasn't weak, she would show master, she would never be naïve again._

With a cry of pain she fell to the ground fearfully watching the man of her past, he had changed her world after that incident nothing had been the same again.

"Get away!"

He kicked her stomach as she just lay there not moving not fighting back exactly the same as she had done as a child.

The man continued to kick her, beating and bruising every inch of her body and she still did not fight back.

Weak, Weak, Weak, the word kept ringing through her mind. Weak, Weak, Weak

No. She had enough.

His foot reached out to kick her again with a swift notion she grabbed his foot and bent it firmly making sure to break all his toes in the process. She then pulled him down next to her turning to lie next to him she brought a Kunai to his chest and drove it in. The simulation ended and everything disappeared. Her body ached and her mind was in utter chaos, she did the only thing that was left to do.

Artemis passed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up to a yell, it was that of a female, blinking his eyes at the light that fled through the curtains he got up to stare at his surroundings, this was not the inn he was staying at. Then her remembered the nights events, he had fallen asleep at Artemis Matthews house and by the sound of it she was in danger.

He rushed towards the scream but something caught his eye, turning towards the large room he walked inside, control panels lay in each direction staring down he caught Artemis stretching. She was graceful and catlike in her moves and she looked like she had been well trained. He watched as she finished her stretches and began the training simulations, she finished the level with ease and he watched as she turned a dial on the wall. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows in much liked surprise, level thirty huh?

He watched as she activated hand seals, she was powerful and a skilled fighter a definite match for him any day. She wouldn't be an easy opponent, the way she fought was much like his style they fought to win and they didn't care if they killed along the way. The large robot fell and a man stepped before her, the look in her eyes was readably, it was shock pure shock. Sasuke couldn't hear what they where saying but it didn't look good. The man began to kick her and Artemis took no urge to fight back, he should've stopped the simulation but he decided against it better to wait and see what happened instead. Artemis had grabbed the man's leg and she swung him down, the simulation ended but she still lay on the floor.

Running down towards the room he brought a towel in hand, he reached the redhead and swabbed her head gingerly with the wet towel.

Her eyes began to open slowly revealing her large brown orbs, "Hmm, Sasuke?"

She bolted upright, "Your awake!"

He nodded, "What happened."

She blushed and looked away as he watched her with interest, "I don't want to talk about it, more of my not so wonderful past."

"Hn." He made a silent agreement not to further the question and the two made their way back to the main wing of her house.

"Im hungry all I have is a pack of beer in my fridge, lets go and get Ramen."

He nodded in response.

"I will go get showered I left clothes for you in the guest bathroom. Meet me outside the door in five minutes that's all I need."

He nodded once again and walked towards the guest shower.

The steam of the water felt good and he soon toweled off the steaming water of his body. He turned to look at the clothes before him, a black shirt and black baggy jeans, maybe they were her boyfriends?

Sasuke walked into the annoyingly bright sunshine blinking back as the light his eyes, he approached the gate where Artemis already stood waiting for him.

"You look good, I was worried they would not fit you."

"Hn, They are fine."

"Good."

The two walked towards Naruto's Ramen bar in silence.

All though the sun was too bright for their taste the silence was comfortable and they couldn't have asked for more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team of friends sat lazily at the large table, neither one having a thing to say. The peaceful silence was broken by Naruto's loud yells.

"MORE RAMEN ANYONE?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"FINE THEN! I WILL GO GET SOME MORE FOR MYSELF!" The blonde stormed off happily and the friends went back to the peaceful silence.

The doorbell of the Ramen store rang and the team looked towards the door. A handsome man with ebony hair and a striking woman with red hair entered the Ramen bar.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun! Good morning Ma'm." Sakura couldn't remember the redheads name nor did she want to remember. Her inner self yelled 'That Baka has a freakin Redhead we are way prettier than that Sakura-Chan!'

"Hn. Morning." The two replied in eerie unison, everyone waved as the two took a seat at another table away from Sasuke's former friends.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Two bowls of plain Ramen." The redhead gave Sakura a brief once over and then smirked at her, "Get along woman."

Sakura growled at the redhead's rude behavior and glanced at Sasuke his stare was cold but his eyes looked almost apologetic for his friend's behavior. She nodded then left to fetch the ramen.

She returned shortly after and placed the Ramen at their table, "Enjoy, its on the house."

The two silent teens nodded a thanks and continued to eat, once their food was done Sakura went to retrieve it then she walked back to her spot on the large table where the conversation was animated between the friends once again.

Sakura did not join in instead she watched Sasuke and the redhead, they where talking quietly, smirking at each other then chuckling at what the other said.

The looked like old friend although Sakura knew they had just met two nights ago, yet they got on so easily. She couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke and her were never like that, was she that annoying to him?

"Sakura you need to get over that cold hearted bastard."

Sakura gasped turning to face Tenten, "What do you mean?"

"Im going to set you up on a date. Well hes on his way actually, you can go the way you are dressed. Im tired of Sasuke ignoring you its time you find someone else."

The doorbell of the shop rang once again and Tenten grinned at her brunette friend.

"I believe he has arrived."

Sakura turned to face the front of the shop to get a look at the guy her friend had set her up with. A loud gasp fled her mouth as she realized who the man was.

"Oh no."

Oh yes her inner self smiled wickedly

"SAKURA! You still look as youthful as ever!"

She slapped her forehead, could this day get any worse?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ne cliffy, any guesses to who this mysterious date is?

Well I hoped you like it, please tell me what you think, thanks to Jenjennr's long review I was inspired to update sooner, HINT HINT people lol

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if there are errors, its one o'clock in the morning and I just wanted to post the chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room erupted in a fit of inane laughter at Sakura's face, she'd expected the worse for the blind date but she never expected Lee, she would have never thought to see him again yet there he was grinning at her like the energetic boy he'd always be.

"Are you ready for our date Sakura-Chan?" Lee swerved his hip to the right a gesture that showed how at ease he was with his surroundings.

"E-Er y-yeh j-just let me grab money."

The mullet haired-boy grinned again, "Why my beautiful flower, everything is my treat!"

Sakura chuckled in spite of herself, "That's sweet, where are we going?"

"Right here!"

The brunette gagged, the brilliant date she thought he was, soon faded to not the most creative date.

"Oh, wonderful."

The two took a table at the back corner of the restaurant away from her giggling friends and her former love. She might as well enjoy herself, although she didn't like to admit it Lee actually made her laugh and his company was always enjoyed, maybe he would be a ray of a new beginning?

Sasuke's face had registered shock when Rock lee had walked through the door but it had been quickly replaced with a blank stare. Did the boy still have a hopeless crush on Sakura this whole time? The raven-haired boy looked over at the table where the two were sitting, laughing at something that had been said, was it still hopeless? Maybe Lee had a chance? Sasuke scoffed, yeh in a thousand years he would! Shrugging he turned to look at the redhead across from him attempting to shake off the feeling of slight jealousy.

"Is he for real?"

The Uchiha boy stared at her blankly trying to register whom they were speaking of; Artemis shrugged, "Rock Lee, that's his name right?"

"Hn. He's as real as green spandex will ever be."

Artemis let out a hearty chuckle a strange sound to his ears, "I don't see green spandex."

"You should be glad that you don't, at least he's semi normal now."

"We all have to be, it's the best for our safety."

Their expression hardened at the thought of the danger they lived in, how could they carry on with life acting like nothing was wrong when people were dying around them.

Life was too fucked up.

"I need air."

With a shrug of her shoulders the redhead watched as the Uchiha boy walked out of the restaurant and on to the balcony.

A pair of intrigued blue eyes followed the raven-haired man as he walked out of the restaurant; with a little excuse from the table she made her way to follow him.

"What do you want Yamanaka?"

Ino jumped realizing that he knew all along that she was behind him.

"Don't be shocked, after all an assassin can't be careless."

Shivering at the mention of his heartless job the blonde woman spoke the words she had been meaning to tell him for a while, "You cant keep playing her.""

His onyx eyes never blinked, "Sakura?"

"She hurts every night, tears that have been kept inside for so long always threaten to spill, you can't fuck with her!" Her baby blue's flashed dangerously at the tall man before her.

"I don't 'play' with anyone, I don't even like her so why should I waste my time." Sasuke stared past the blonde nonchantly, she could see through his lie easily.

"Liar. Stop hiding from the truth Sasuke, or else one day you're worlds going to crumble and what are you going to have left?"

With a final warning Ino walked back to the restaurant leaving Sasuke alone to ponder on her words, crumble? He didn't need anyone to save him, not now not ever, why were people so thick? With a hefty sigh he proceeded back to his table at the ramen bar, Artemis had left the table and was in deep conversation with Neji. Today was not his day, getting riled up by his emotions was not something he enjoyed, but ever since he met the redhead and was reunited with his old gang everything just seemed so confusing, even he was having trouble keeping himself in check.

The movement of Artemis and Neji getting off their chairs and walking towards the rest of the hotel interrupted his thoughts. Glancing over towards the panda bear haired woman he suppressed the urge to chuckle at her fuming face.

"That idiot, hes looking for trouble associating himself with that bitch." Tenten turned to glare at the Uchiha blaming him for her love interests divided attention.

Hinata glanced nervously at her friend, " Tenten I-I b-believe cousin knows what he is doing."

"Just wait till she starts on Naruto! You will be eating you're words out of my hand."

With a huff the brunette left her friend in a blushing fury to go and sharpen her weapons, a good training was in order, she didn't care about being in secret, she needed to loosen up her anger.

"Troublesome. All of you, don't you find all of you're secrets tiring? All of the lying and the hiding, I would get tired of it." Shika shook his head in disbelief and left to his room, "Just thinking about it makes me tired, im going to sleep,"

Hinata glanced nervously at the Uchiha prodigy being alone with him was uncomfortable to her, "I-I shall find N-Naruto-kun." With a bow she left Sasuke alone at the table,

Just the way he enjoyed it, in silence, with no one to disturb him, he might as well enjoy it before…

"OH MY GOD KUWAII! Lee it's going to be so much fun!"

The silence was gone…

"INO, NARUTO, EVERYONE! LEE got us admitted into the new NIGHT CLUB downtown!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura whether out of jealousy or because of her extreme tendency to be loud he didn't want to find out.

"GET THE GANG READY! TONIGHT IS A NIGHT TO PARTY! Even Sasuke-Teme and his equally ice blocked girlfriend will have to come and have fun."

Sasuke winced; Naruto was just as loud as the brunette Kunoichi, a scowl was placed on his handsome features as he replied to Naruto's yelling, "Im not going dobe, and Artemis is not my girlfriend."

"OH SHE"S NOT? THEN WHY ARN"T YOU GOING? Doing something tonight?" Naruto gave the ebony locked man a perverted wink.

"Fine. We are going." God, anything to make the blonde idiot shut up

"Going where?" Artemis walked out with Neji in tow both looking slightly out of breath and flushed.

Questioning looks were shot through out the Ramen restaurant, just what were they doing all that time?

"TO A CLUB! WE ARE Going TO PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Sasuke and Artemis winced again," Sasuke let's leave before I go deaf."

The Uchiha prodigy nodded and proceeded to exit the Ramen bar giving a curt nod goodbye to Sakura. He wanted to leave as well but for different reasons, staring at Sakura and Lee gave him a burning sensation, was it jealousy?

"BYE ARTEMIS-CHAN SASUKE-TEME! See you tonight!"

Cringing, the two ran the rest of the way home hoping to escape the plaguing voice of the blonde brat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenten groaned as she released her bronzed curls from their buns and left them to flow elegantly behind her back. No make-up was placed on her picture perfect face except a light shade of red lip balm. She donned nothing extravagant just a plain pink and black-stripped shirt that had no back only held together by single strings at the neck and her dark jeans fit comfortably not too tight yet not loose enough to sag. The russet haired girl decided against heels and placed black ballet pumps instead, as much as she didn't feel like going out to the night club she needed to or else Artemis might make a move on Neji again and she couldn't let him slip from her grasp not again. All those years without knowing where he was or whether he was safe and alive haunted her, sleepless nights followed with endless battles for her life tired and added years to her still young life.

'_Feelings need to be admitted before it's too late, before we are too dead inside to feel anymore.' _

Softly she made her way down the old staircase of the hotel and towards the little sitting room where the rest of the gang was waiting.

"Tenten what took you so long? Time wastes youth!"

Giggling softly at her former team mate's antics Tenten quietly slid herself in between Neji and Lee feeling calmer then she had in years.

"Neji…" She didn't know what to say, she wanted to say so many things yet no words would be able to describe any of them.

"I know what you're thinking, worried about me associating with Artemis, but we didn't do anything,"

"Oh? Then what was everyone talking about? Both of you coming out all flushed and sweaty!" Tenten's face reddened a furious red, how did he know what she was thinking about?

"We were simply having…"

The door of the sitting room opened to reveal two dark teens; ebony-locks were left to frame his rugged features he wore nothing but a plain black t-shirt and black pants that sagged held together by a black studded belt; the crimson hair of the man's companion hung loose with the parting set to cover one of her luminous brown eyes. Her eyes were lidded with black eyeliner and grey shadow contrasting perfectly with her clear full lips; she donned a black tank top that flattered her toned abs and black leather jeans held with a belt identical to the ebony haired man except in white, they both wore black converse, she smirked as the group gaped at them.

"Sasuke-Teme Artemis-Chan…" Everyone turned towards the blonde to hear his thoughts, "You look EMO!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Emo? What the fuck?"

"OH! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW!" Naruto began to bounce around until Sakura calmly hit him on the head.

"Calm down idiot, we must leave now before the line to the bar gets too long." Sakura brushed her hands along her white knee length tissue skirt to smoothen the material and began to walk out the door with Lee in tow.

"EMO! EMO!"

Artemis death glared Naruto sending him cowering behind Neji, "Well you look like a fucking Halloween pumpkin so I wouldn't be talking."

His smile now gone Naruto sulkily followed the gang out the door turning only to pause and look at Ino, "You sure you don't want to come Ino-Chan?""

"Positive Naruto, I'm tired I will see you all tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded and happily bounced out the door to catch up with the others, his bright orange shirt receiving questioning looks from pedestrians.

Never once did he think back on the blonde left behind in the hotel, he had more important things on his mind like Hinata drunk on a table dancing.

Oh evil wonderful thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The club's atmosphere was misty and crowded, not an inch of the red floor was visible due to the hundreds of feet dancing and drinking in the small club. People giggled and screamed as heavy music blared through the speakers, glasses were seen smashed against the floor and girls threw themselves shamelessly on passing men.

"I hate Clubs." Uchiha Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust as a woman latched herself on to his well-built arm. Carelessly he flung her to the ground and stepped over her drunken body, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets he followed Artemis to the bar.

"What don't you hate Uchiha?" Sakura jokingly poked him receiving a smirk from the raven-haired genius.

"Shut it Haruno." He simply continued walking leaving the brunette girl with Lee, "Come on Lee let's dance!"

The mullet haired boy's face instantly brightened, "Oh yeh I'm the king of dancing!"

Giggling they hoped into the stuffy dance floor and began to sway and twirl to the music letting the beat carry there souls into the pounding melody.

Sasuke watched from a distance glaring at them pointlessly, a glass filled with vodka and red bull was shoved under his nose, he began to push it away but it was shoved back into his hand.

"Drink it. Helps you relax, being jealous tenses you're muscles." Artemis smirked at him gulping hers down in a nanosecond then accepting another one from the bartender.

"Since when are you such a party girl?" Sasuke stared at her blankly confused at her sudden change in mood.

"What girl does not enjoy a party? You have to admit you're feelings Sasuke."

He sipped his drink rolling the taste in his tongue, it was sweet with the faint taste of the vodka hidden within its depths, he chugged the rest down, "I don't have feelings towards Haruno."

"I thought you were a smart man Uchiha you must be blind to your own emotions." Artemis leaned towards him her eyes now level with the man sitting before her, "I'm not very good with these things but come on how more obvious can it be?"

"Its not obvious because it's not true."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You're being childish!" Sasuke glared at her as she gave him a sincere smirk, "Who me? I'm just admitting the truth."

"Oh yeah?" He stood from the bar stool challenging her eyes with his dark ones.

"Yeah. Prove me wrong then."

Her smirk was soon wiped away as his lips came crashing down on hers engaging their mouths in a heated battle for dominance, unwillingly she moaned into his mouth, pulling away he smirked down at her, "There. That prove you wrong?"

"What the fuck was that! That doesn't prove anything!" Angrily she stormed off into the dance floor leaving Sasuke behind staring at her bemused.

Sakura and Lee had stopped dancing and had decided to go for a drink grabbing two beers she was stopped by the sight of Sasuke kissing someone who looked a lot like Artemis. Although she didn't want to admit it she loved him still and seeing him kiss her had hurt a lot more then expected.

Green eyes met black and she had to force herself to look away, he could not see her tears.

Shaking his head to rid his body of the deep pang of guilt he proceeded in ordering another vodka/red bull, he never believed in getting drunk but he didn't mind in getting slightly lost tonight, his head was fucking with him and emotions weren't something he enjoyed.

On the other side of the bar Tenten watched as Neji danced with Artemis their bodies swayed towards each other, smoke could be visible from her small ears as Artemis moved her hands to Neji's neck. Having enough of watching them together she moved towards the couple and forcefully broke them apart.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Artemis chuckled at the jealous brunette. "Of course not darling he's all yours."

Tenten huffed at the redhead's cool demeanor and began to let the music soothe her; Neji smirked at his fuming ex teammate.

"Slightly jealous Tenten."

"Shut up and dance Hyuuga."

It was a good enough answer for the longhaired man so he complied with the feisty woman and began to dance with her.

Hinata and Naruto were sitting at a table, to Naruto's dismay Hinata would not accept alcohol saying it was against her better judgment, talk about crushing a man's dreams. Too bad he spiked her water! The girl had begun to dance on the table shamelessly letting her dark purple skirt fly around her and her white shirt soaked with dribbling water. They had attracted quite a crowd as Naruto stared up her skirt in perverted wonder. Too bad Neji had to come in and ruin all his fun; he felt the black haired boy's white eyes pierce his back in fury.

"Im going to fucking kill you. How dare you bring the Hyuuga's clan heir to shame?"

Tenten held him back as he began to lunge for Naruto, but he escaped her firm grasp with ease and knocked the blonde to the floor with a punch in the nose Blood began to pour helplessly down his nose and on to his orange shirt.

"I wont take you're shit Hyuuga! Believe it!"

He counterfeited the attack with a kick in the stomach but it was blocked with ease, both of them knew not to use any Jutsu it was too risky. The blocks and punches poured down each of them receiving fair blows and bruises. Neji glared at the blue-eyed Shinobi and began to form hand seals his anger taking the better of his judgment a fist square in the nose stopped him from furthering the attack.

"Stop it. Both of you! Have you lost you're mothefucking minds?" Her brown eyes flared with hidden anger and fear, "Party time is over. Neji collect you're inane cousin, Dobe find Sakura and Lee we are leaving."

Artemis wiped her blood covered fist on Hinata's white skirt ignoring the death glare she received from Naruto and Neji, "Now."

The two reluctantly obeyed and soon the group left the club's premises each deep in though of the night's events.

Never aware off how twisted everything was about to become.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ramen hotel was silent, not even a cricket was heard throughout the white endless walls. The door opened and the lights flickered slowly on only to reveal the horror they had left behind. Blood was left in a trail towards the sitting room; gasps were made as they followed the foot trails, opening the door horror were placed before their eyes.

"Ino…" Shika's breath caught his throat as he ran to the bleeding body on the floor. Her clothes were slashed and cuts were seen throughout her stomach and neck, her arms and legs were left unharmed only slightly bruised as if she was kicked and beaten.

"Is she dead?" Sakura's green eyes widened in fear for her best friend's life.

"No. There is still pulse." Sasuke's expression remained blank yet his stomach was in turmoil. Who had attacked them? Was it random? Were they targeting? Why didn't she fight back?

Sakura's voice was shaky, "Naruto run and get me my medical kit."

Naruto nodded and ran off towards the storeroom where Sakura hid her supplies.

"Neji take Hinata back to her room she is no state to be here, Sasuke, Artemis I need you're help. Shika. Tenten, and Lee start cleaning out the blood around the house we cant let people know anything has happened."

Everyone stood in shock; Artemis was the first to react. "Come on people, cant you see you're friend is dying? Move it!"

Funny how their world has plummeted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go, ended somewhat dark, Please review! Its only 26 people's story alert list and not everyone out of that 26 has reviewed, not to seem whiny or anything im just saying.

Kisses

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Dedication: Jennjenner, sorry if it's spelt wrong! I love you're reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine nor will it ever be, what a way to bring a girl down…

Warning: It's M because it's M so get used to it

Oh and I have a new one-shot which is called Eye Of Sharingan I would love some of you're feedback, a little O.c but not major so its nothing bad, haha thanks!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I want you to stay away from him."

"W-why?"

"It's been five years, people change, he is no longer the innocent child he never was."

"H-he would never hurt me."

Finally looking up from the wood floor to face the white-eyed Kunoichi he replied, "How positive are you willing to make that fact?"

Hinata Hyuuga shook her head in fury, "I let my guard down, and I go drunk, it does not make Naruto a worse person."

Neji cocked a delicate black brow, "It doesn't? The fact that he was trying to take advantage of you by getting you drunk does not make him a bad person?"

She gave her worried cousin a soft smile, "No Neji-kun it makes him a man."

He shrugged simply, "I still do not like the fact."

"I know." Moving from her seat on the bed she walked towards her overprotective cousin giving him a caring hug.

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her, a gesture that would seem impossible from Hyuuga Neji, "For?"

"Worrying about me."

It was his turn to smile, another gesture that was deemed impossible, "I never did it before, and I began to realize it was never too late to start caring."

The two basked in each other's warmth, despite the chilly air that seemed to manifest throughout the now deserted inn.

A catastrophe had happened the night before; yet the two seemed to find comfort only within each other.

It was a habit formed throughout the years of struggling to survive with one another, a habit that was going to be hard to break.

With the now formed circumstances, trusting you're life in someone's hands was not something you wanted to do, even if it was one you would give your own life to.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The scent of blood still filled the atmosphere, it's bitter stench mixed with mint array of healing balm and cleaning detergent sent ones senses screaming in confusion. Night had fled by quickly and the tense situation still lingered in the morning, nobody but the original eight remained in the inn the rest of the guests ushered out with the excuse that all hotels were required evacuation. The hotels guests could sense that something was amiss in the Cherry Bar Inn yet they never questioned and respectfully gathered there belongings and left.

The kitchen was empty only bearing two occupants while the other six were ushered back to their room for rest. The brown hair of the first occupant began to shimmer in the now growing sun and one could almost see the pink strands of her once baby pink hair glowing throughout the room. The second occupant sat quietly opposite the first occupant lightly drumming a soothing beat from his fingers and on to the wooden table before them. An almost awkward tension was donned out between them, neither one knowing what to say to break the silence. Pink and brown strands shifted as the first occupant looked up from the table witch had taken her interest for the last five minutes, she now stared fully into the red eyes of the man before her.

"Can you make them go away?"

His eyes opened in sudden amusement at her question, "Make what go away."

The woman stared at him in sudden annoyance, "You're eyes, they remind me of all the blood. It bothers me."

Now this caught his interest, was she actually completely over her crush to be so bold and annoyed at him? "Sakura?" Still he would not lose his cool over the subject, "Deal with it."

She rolled her apple green eyes at his stubborn and uncaring qualities, "Naruto is right you are an Emo bitch."

Sasuke couldn't help but let a suppressed chuckle roll out, "Emo bitch? Well Ino is right you are definitely a billboard brain."

Her eyes flashed with concealed anger, "Oh that's going to scar me Uchiha!"

Making a soft 'tat' sound with his tongue and the roof of his mouth he then smugly replied, "There is no point in childish bickering."

Sakura glared at him heatedly the returned to fidgeting with her hands.

Silence began to fill the blood-scented room once again.

This time the prodigy was the one to break it, "It wasn't worth it."

She raised a dyed eyebrow, "What?"

Coughing slightly to cover his discomfort he replied, trying to still salvage his much needed pride, "Revenge…" The word fell out like a whisper hitting the floor then bouncing of the walls in a taunting pattern.

Sakura stared at him bitterly, "It wasn't? All that power, all that hate, all the mistrust, and revenge still wasn't worth it?"

Guilt could be readable on his pale face but as quickly as it came it left, "It was fulfilling. At least in the beginning…"

_He could feel it in his veins, coursing bit by bit through his body, the feeling of momentary happiness, the feeling of ultimate power, of accomplishing all he had dreamt of since a boy of five. With a final blow to the now beyond dead corpse he walked away now content on his life's duty._

"Then things turned from wonderful to sour."

_Life seemed to find no other path; he had no living family, no friends, no one to go to or to seek out. In life he was now truly alone, worse he had no purpose. He never thought of what he would do after he accomplished revenge, for once he never planned that far ahead._

"They turned from sour to desperate."

_One by one they fell drowning in their pools of defeat and blood, one by one ninja and government assassins fell to his wrath. He would kill them all; after all it was their fault he had no purpose, no duty to fulfill. They would all die for it. _

"And then after desperation there was realization, facing the truth."

_In the end it all came down to him, it was his fault, he had chosen the path of an avenger and he would live it till his last breath. He had left his friends and the one person who truly loved him to seek hate and bittersweet revenge, and in the end the outcome was not happiness… Just like a girl had told him years ago… _

"Just like you said that day when I was leaving Kohona, I did not find happiness after my revenge."

Sakura's mind turned into utter turmoil and her heart began to race, what was he trying to say exactly? That he regretted leaving her? That now he saw his error and wanted to come back to her? Was this actually Uchiha Sasuke? No, he was delirious and confused. Sasuke would never say these things; he would never admit that he was wrong; she would not let him tear her apart again.

"You fucking bastard. You can't do that to me! Do you know how much you hurt me, how much I cried, the pain you put me through night after night, wondering if you were all right! Until I finally gave up acknowledging the fact that you would never return. Now what? What do you want me to say?"

Her shoulders shook with tears forced inside, she would not cry for him, she would never cry for him again.

"I'm not saying I am sorry or that I regretted what I did. For I did not, I enjoyed his death, every second of his utter destruction. Watching the life slowly fade from his eyes as he watched me annihilate him, as he watched himself die, as my brother finally came to his reckoning day. And he died in my hands; I enjoyed every second of it. "

The tears began to form in her jade irises once again, the word murderer could be heard whispered throughout the wind, and then it her, she let realization sink in, the man she devoted days and years to was nothing but a sadist, that's what Uchiha was, a sick and twisted sadist. But she could not let her feelings show; instead she admitted the simple truth, "Im sorry to hear you say that."

She was sorry, sorry to hear that he enjoyed killing, he enjoyed the pain that it brought to others, no one wanted to kill. Why was his blood lust so high?

His eyes darted to the ground, not wanting to meet her eyes for his final confession.

"But as much as I enjoyed his suffering, I couldn't help but feel useless. I couldn't help but feel I was missing something… A constant tug to my heart, I needed something… Someone…"

Sakura had no more words to express; there was merely nothing to say, walking up to him she decided to put his words to the test, "Kiss me."

His red eyes blinked in newfound confusion.

"Kiss me god damn it!"

The prodigy blinked once more.

The tears began to form at the bottom of her lids, with a sad smile she began to speak words of menace, "Fuck you Uchiha, I don't need you're shit."

Her pink and brown hair bellowed behind her as she turned on her heel and walked away. And Uchiha Sasuke could do nothing but watch as Sakura left him standing alone, letting his pride sink beneath the guilt.

With a hefty sigh he sat back on the hard wooden seat resting his head in his hands wishing for the horrible guilt to go away. He should have never said the things he said, emotions and feelings were something he had bedridden for so long, yet in a simple glimpse of her they came tumbling back out from the barriers he had kept them locked under.

The sound of footsteps drawled near and his hand instantly touched an emergency Kunai in his pocket, with a small flick of the wrist he sent the Kunai flying, the metal weapon never reached its target.

"You're lucky it's just me Teme."

Slowly he brought his head from his hands and met his black and red eyes to the vibrant blue ones of his former best friend.

"It wouldn't matter, if it wasn't you they would be dead by now. The kunai was flung to hit the necks vital spot."

Naruto remained emotionless, all usual bubbly burst of happiness gone, "Still as blood thirsty as ever, eh Uchiha?"

"Since when did you become so formal?"

"Ever since you broke our hearts."

A sad and almost ironic smile formed at the Uchiha's lips, "That long huh?"

Naruto wasted no time and got straight to the point, "You should have kissed her."

Sasuke tossed the blonde man a glare, "What's it to you."

"I actually love her. I don't play with her like she is some doll to discard."

A smirk drew at the raven-haired man's haughty features, "Oh look at Naruto now, all serious, hes a big man now…"

"Its not about my normal sense of maturity. I have grown a lot over the years, yet I have not grown bitter, I can not say the same about you, but I can for Sakura she has matured and become a fine young woman, she wont fall in love with you so easily…"

The handsome man's face remained impassive and he continued to stare heatedly at his former friend, "Whatever."

He stood up and pushed the chair in nonchantly, then he turned on his heel and walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Stop acting so cool Uchiha, there is no one left to impress. No one left to care."

Sasuke stopped, shaking his head in self-reassurance, "I don't need anyone to care."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration, he was never a man for energy, he was always scolded for his laziness and stared at in disbelief when he accomplished a task. Over the years he had grown and his 'I don't give a rat's ass' attitude lessoned, he had been in charge over countless missions, and had proved to be a genius and an excellent ninja. And when ninja's became outlawed he began to constantly amaze ninja, going of to rescue helpless ninja, and save others from government assassinations. He had played the peacemaker and the strategist, he had done his duty and good to the world, and look what it had given him in return…

Nothing but pain…

Nothing but the feeling of regret…

Nothing but loss…

Slowly he undid his dark hair from his ponytail letting it fall softly on his face, he turned to stare at the sleeping girl laying on the white bed still as a carcass. The only movement was the rise and fall of her steady breathing, they had come in the nick of time if they had been gone any longer she would've unquestionably died.

Shikamaru shuddered; the thought of his close friend dead or anyone of his former ninja companions dead chilled him to the bone. He had seen enough death to last him a lifetime; his fists clenched tightly his nails drawing blood from his callused palms, the government were fuckers, they had destroyed half the world of ninjas and wouldn't stop till they were eliminated till they were feared beyond relief and if civilians stood in the way they would be eliminated alongside.

The pale woman stirred a bit in her dreamless slumber making him divert his attention back to her, he had never got around to telling her how he felt, always with an excuse that there would be another day, but looking at her now it began to dawn on him that there might not be another chance another day to tell her his true feelings, the way things were looking now, it was a time for confession.

She stirred once again, her eyelids blinking slowly then opening fully to reveal soft baby blue eyes, they closed again at the brightness of the room and he quickly stood up and shut the lights, now the only light in the room was the light radiating of her eyes and the little rays of sun that peaked through the curtains. Yamanaka Ino glowed like an angel, her light blonde hair combining with the windows lights to form an almost hallow around her head, her baby blue eyes glittered and gleamed amongst the darkness and her pale skin almost seemed the color of the moon.

"H-hey… S-s-Shika…"

He walked over to her pressing a finger against her lips, "You're so troublesome Yamanaka."

She let out a long and hoarse chuckle, "Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru…"

Suddenly she cringed and let out a hissing sound of pain, quickly he pulled down her covers to check for any wounds or bruises Sakura had been unable to find. He blushed slightly at what she was wearing, only a large white shirt that had been borrowed from his clothing and the bandages covering her cuts.

"W-w-when are you going to question me?"

He studied her carefully looking for any sings of bitterness, he found none, "I am not… Will at least not yet…"

Her blue eyes seemed to lose its glimmer and they slowly turned a darker almost grey blue, "Why not! I'm not a weakling! I know you're thinking you left me here all alone and look what happens I almost die!"

Shika said nothing and let her continue, "But Shika, this was different, something else, he or she was trained to kill, it knew my weaknesses and preyed on them, and before I knew what was happening she had slit my body into pieces…"

She looked away from his face, not wanting to see the regret he felt for leaving her there, "It is not you're fault Shikamaru… It is not any of you're faults…"

Gently her brought her face to meet his once again, "Yes it is, don't blame yourself Ino, we are a team and no team member should be left behind, and we left you behind without a second thought."

"Its not you're fault Shika…"

His deep brown eyes flared dangerously, "Don't tell me that Ino! I was a team leader, a strategist, one of the best ninja, and look at me now! Letting a team mate fall just so I could go and have a nights out…"

A silence much like the one between Sakura and Sasuke filled the room.

"Shika…"

She sat up bringing a long pale white arm to his cheek; he took her hand in his and stared right into her light blue eyes.

"Ino…"

No words were needed and the two's lips crashed on to each other, years of hidden passion and admiration released on one another, the kiss seemed to last for hours for the two.

They broke apart staring at each other in wonder at the others boldness, a second silence was ensued this one heavy and lustful. He cracked a small smile at her beauty and crashed his lips down on hers once again.

The opening of the door broke the heated passion; a small laugh escaped the woman who opened the doors lips, "Am I disturbing anything?"

Ino glared heatedly at the panda haired woman, "Yes."

Shika shuddered at her suddenly icy voice, "I said I was going to watch her Tenten…" Praying that Ino was still weakened enough not to jump out of the bed and murder her friend.

"I just wanted to check on her progress, but from here I can tell it is fine."

With a wink at the couple she left the room but not before calling out, "Hey Shika she is still weak from the battle, don't get too excited."

The door closed and the two stared at each other with identical blushes, damn Tenten!

Ino looked coyly at him, "Now where were we?"

Shika rubbed his head nervously, "You should get some rest Ino…"

She pouted but suddenly felt sleep take over he worn body once again, "Fine, but you're not getting of so easily Nara!"

He chuckled at her childish behavior and kissed her forehead gently, "You are a very troublesome woman."

Ino cracked a small grin at her former teammate and now lover's trade remark, "Whatever…"

Words that were meant to be spoken years ago were finally confessed, and a new bond between the two was formed. But life never gives you anything easily, and when there is happiness a tinge of tragedy is always promised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun and the clouds set a pinky orange tinge to the sky, all who were watching this sight sighed at the marvel of the world's source of life. What would they be without the sun? Without the moon to end the tedious day the sun brought, and the then only to disappear so the sun could warm lives once again.

Two figures stood on the hotel balcony watching this wonder with their own eyes, the breeze swept around them and their violent world seemed almost peaceful and serene in this atmosphere.

"I caught them kissing." A dainty laugh was added to the atmosphere making it seem more magical then before.

Her companion smiled at the sound, remembering singsong days of their missions and times together, "It's about time."

She turned to him with a slight grin, "I missed you Lee."

"I missed you and you're youth Tenten."

"Neji missed you too, as much as he wont tell you, but it was obvious."

"He was like a brother to me, still is a brother to me."

The breeze fluttered the leaves of the trees around them and her eyes suddenly grew wistful, "Have you seen or heard anything from Gai-Sensei?"

Tears started to whelm in the mullet haired boys eyes. "He passed on…"

Tenten's voice went to a whisper allowing tears to flow from her own coffee eyes, "Was he? Murdered?"

Sudden rage took over him, "He died protecting me! While I was useless and unconscious on the ground…"

She brought her arms around him and the two embraced in their sorrow, "Im so sorry, he was like a father to you… To all of us."

"I avenged his death, I killed the man who brought sorrow to our life, it was brutal waking up to the dead body of my sensei, of the one man I devoted my life too…"

The world stood still watching the two friends in a melancholy sense of peace, comfort was one of man's greatest gifts to another, and in this time of sorrow it was welcomed.

But time would move on again, and their worlds can do nothing but be sucked further into the dark abyss of mourning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it took such a long time to be posted, I started school so it is very difficult to find writing time…

Please review! Oh and I have a new one-shot series it is called eye of the Sharingan; I would really appreciate if I see some of my reviewers reviewing that one-shot!

Please and thank you!

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Among a life I have also had an incredible lack of inspiration, other known as the infamous plague or Writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or any other character except Artemis Mathews, although I wouldn't mind if I owned Sasuke ). But like I said, sadly I don't.

Dedication: To all my wonderful reviewers and Jennjenner who I found out it is not only a great reviewer but a wonderful writer as well.

Warnings: Sexual abuse, Sexual inferences, Language, Violence, Self-mutilation, Drinking, anything delightfully filled with sin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dirt clumped underneath her nails as it stained and soaked her white silk shorts. Earlier it had rained drenching the muddy ground and the dried grass, the storm was welcomed and children were heard screaming and laughing through the pounding drops. The rain had soon cleared and now only small droplets fell from the still dark sky, not a sound was heard throughout the Cherry Inn and the woman enjoyed the momentary silence. Bickering and name-calling always pursued by chaos was a constant with her friends and the smallest chance of silence was embraced.

Her confrontation with Sasuke the other day was enough to send her hurtling to years ago. Nothing seemed to have changed yet everything had changed. All chance of her former innocence was lost; she was no longer the foolish little girl head over heels for the brooding Uchiha boy. But it seemed he was no longer the emotionless bastard either, his confessions on revenge and love shocked yet intrigued her. Was she falling all over again? Opening her eyes she shook her head to clear her thoughts only to come with realization that someone or something was walking towards the inn.

Dusting off the dirt from her now brown white shorts Sakura began to run towards the inn preparing to warn her friends of approaching danger, only to collide with the man of the hour.

"Uchiha"

He smirked down at her shocked features, "Watch where your going Haruno."

Sakura's stomach flipped as more unwanted memories flooded back to her, shaking them off she remembered the reason of her hurry, "An unknown figure is approaching the inn, I was going to warn Naruto."

With another cocky smirk the Uchiha prodigy shook his head as if mocking her foolishness, "No need to warn anyone, I'll just go take care of it."

With an impatient growl the Kunoichi glared at the man before her, "Stop pretending to be so tuff, what if you get hurt?"

"Glad to know you care." With a mock salute Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a shocked and very angry Sakura behind.

Cursing at Sasuke she continued running towards the inn in search of Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sasuke heard from the once pink haired woman that unknown figures were approaching the cherry inn he wasn't worried, he had no reason to be, someone still had yet to provide him with a sufficient challenge. And when he saw just who these two figures actually were he had to suppress a chuckle, Sakura really panicked over nothing.

The first figure nodded his head towards the prodigy in disgust and greeting. "Uchiha."

The raven-haired man nodded in acknowledgement to the two sand ninja, "Gaara, Temari."

"I saw Sakura run off, hope we didn't scare her too much." Temari grinned up at Sasuke, "Don't want to get the poor girls knickers in a twist."

Smirking at the thought the Uchiha boy shook the dirty thoughts from his mind returning his attention to the guests, "What brings you here? Never thought you two were ones to run for cover."

"Our brother was murdered." Gaara replied emotionlessly almost emphasizing murdered like it was a blessing from heaven. He really did not seem to care for much, but Sasuke wasn't one to talk.

Sighing at her brother's bluntness on the situation she furthered the statement, We got word from Sakura that she was offering sanctuary here and we decided to come, we need rest, even if its only temporary."

Deciding to scold the once pink haired Kunoichi later, he shook his head glaring at how this would for sure bring unwanted trouble to the resident ninjas.

"Hn." Sasuke gave his trademark reply not bothering to offer his condolences for their murdered brother. There were too many deaths and there was no point wasting his breath on unwanted comfort.

Half way back to the inn's entrance he turned to see the two sand nin still standing where he left them, "Are you coming or do you just want me to kill you so I don't have to waste my time being polite?"

With another trademark smirk he walked into the inn leaving the two standing outside.

"What crawled up his ass?"

Gaara smirked down at his sister, "Lets go before he decides to stick to his words and I have to get my hands bloody again."

Sighing at the two boy's impudence she followed her little brother into the Cherry Inn leaving the dark skies behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was having a surprisingly bad morning. He was a morning person always happy and jubilant when it came to tackling another day, but today was different for two reasons. One, Sakura came panting and screaming into the inn about danger and that he needed to ready for a fight, happy at the chance he jumped into his old orange suit and ran down the stairs only to find a smirking Uchiha listening to a rambling Temari and a bored Gaara looking for shelter, not a fight, and two, when he ran to the kitchen to prepare a wonderful feast he realized that they were out of Ramen.

They were never out of Ramen.

"HOW ARE WE OUT OF RAMEN?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend's idiocy, "Maybe because someone finished it all."

"WHO IS THIS BAKA? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

Sighing Sakura pointed her finger at him, "You are."

"OH IM GOING TO KILL HIM! I WILL… Oh…" With a practiced grin the blonde-boy scratched his head realizing his own stupidity, "Then I will just have to send the Teme to get some!"

With this Sakura cracked a grin, "You think Sasuke is actually going to get up and buy you Ramen? Since when has he done anything for anyone?"

"Since you're going with him!" With a toothy grin he turned towards Sakura, "And you can't object Im your boss remember, it's either that or no pay check."

"Since when have you paid me?"

"Since when has that stopped you from being the best Sakura-Chan ever?" Naruto turned towards Sakura widening his baby blues in a pleading puppy like expression.

Cursing incoherent things under her breath Sakura walked to pick up her coat from the coat rack, she had changed out of her rain soaked clothes and into a pair of dry baggy dark blue jeans and a tight short red cotton top, her black sports rain jacket hugged her figure but the sleeves were long and baggy to guarantee warmth and dryness.

"Looks like someone grew up. Grew a pair of boobs huh she-man?" Temari sneered haughtily at Sakura.

Glaring and mumbling under her breath Sakura retorted with just as much venom, "Still going blonde I see, I thought the rain would've washed all the hair dye out by now."

The boys cowered behind the venom in their words then giggles broke out and the two girls hugged each other tightly.

"Girls, I will never understand them." Naruto shook his head in wonder at the two Kunoichi's before breaking into a whine, "Hurry up Sakura-Chan, the Ramen isn't going to buy itself!"

Still giggling at Naruto's behavior Sakura began to walk out the door only to stop and realize that Sasuke wasn't following her, "Aren't you coming, Mr. Royal pain in the ass?"

Shrugging of the icy tone Sasuke shook his head, "Just because Baka says so doesn't mean I'll go out and buy Ramen. Take Temari, I mean aren't girls supposed to do those type of things anyway?"

Not feeling like arguing with Sasuke Sakura just sighed grabbing the unaware blonde girl's hand and proceeding on dragging her out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inn was quiet once again as the residents had retired to their rooms a couple hours past sundown. Now it was dawning towards midnight and the Uchiha boy still couldn't sleep. Days were passing by and he still hadn't come any closer to his plan of killing Orochimaru. The quicker he killed him the quicker he got paid, and as soon as it was all over he could continue his tireless quest for something to complete him. He had nothing now, and each day he spent in the inn made him realize that he had no one either.

What if he had done things differently? If he hadn't become power hungry, if he hadn't pushed anyone that ever cared away, would he have a family now? Would he be happy?

Growling at his sudden insecurities he turned his thoughts to Sakura. She was different now, filled with a sort of confidence that she lacked in her fan girl days. It sort of attracted him to her, but it seemed the tables had turned and she truly wanted nothing to do with him. A noise brought him out of his pensive ways.

Skillfully he eyed the room with his Sharingan there was no one here but him, but he swore he had heard something. Shaking his head he convinced himself that he was just getting jumpy, not another attack had been made on them since the clubbing incident. And since then none of them strayed to far without a companion, they couldn't take another chance.

"Do you always have to brood Uchiha?"

Jumping from his bed he readied in a fighting stand, how had he not detected the voice? He never missed a target, let alone had someone be in the same room as him without being detected.

"Don't kill yourself over it, it's just me."

"Artemis?" Sasuke shook his head in wonder as the redhead stepped out of the shadows of his unlit bedroom.

"Hey tiger." She sat down gracefully next to him on his small bed.

Not wasting any time he growled at her, "Get out of here."

"Attitude much?" Grinning eerily at him her jade eyes seemed to bare into his soul scratching and tearing making him feel dirty and useless, "Now before you get all anal on my ass, I just came here to say we need to move quickly, each day we're not getting any closer to locating Orochimaru and each day he gets stronger."

"How do we know hes not dead already?"

"Don't be daft, hes not that easy to kill, plus, if hes dying don't you think either you or me would have been summoned?" Her grin widened, "After all, you were to be his new host."

Glaring at the thought he remembered the day he found out why Orochimaru had recruited him, once again he was being used, "Well he trained me too well, in turn I killed him, there was no way he was going to be able to inhabit my body not until I had killed my brother at least."

"It's sad that you care so little about yourself, you killed the most feared ninja out of worry that he would stop you from murdering your brother rather than killing him for the sake of saving your own life." Her grin turned sardonic twisting into a tormenting laugh, "But you didn't kill him Sasuke-Kun, hes still alive, hiding somewhere bidding time and getting stronger."

"It doesn't matter, he no longer concerns me, forget our deal Artemis. Why don't you just kill him yourself?"

Green met black in a heated gaze, she would not give up, she had waited so long to kill him and finally she had met the man who could help her succeed, she would be dammed if he did not help her now.

"You know I can't do that alone, he knows me like no other, he raised me, I can not kill him. But you, you can. Sasuke you did it once, you can do it again. Please?"

Snorting he glared at the girl. "Now you've resorted to begging, pathetic."

Reaching a delicate pale hand forward she brought it quick to his face striking him firm in the cheek, "Idiot. I'm giving you a chance to bring meaning to your life. You are nothing now. You dedicated your whole life to killing Itachi, and now, now you're empty with nothing to live for. Take this opportunity and give some meaning to your drear life and dedicate all your hate to it. And once your done you can go back to being the worthless piece of shit you've always been."

The words stung him but he new the truth to them, they were the same words he repeated in his head over and over again. But she had no right to speak them, she barely knew him.

"Bitch." Without a second thought he tackled her to the floor. Raising his fist he punched her face, and watched in sadistic glee as blood trickled from her nose and down across her eerily pale flesh.

And the battle was on.

They were silent, almost floating in their strikes and blows. The inn remained in peaceful slumber as the two ninja went on with their pointless fight.

Kicks and punches were thrown leaving both panting and bleeding, no chakra attacks were made, seeing as neither wanted to wake the others and neither had the intention of killing the other. Not yet at least.

Artemis had delivered a blow to the Uchiha's stomach making him wince in pain, he no longer felt pain how could she penetrate his defenses enough to make him actually feel. He had become numb, and pain was new to him.

An idea sprung into his mind, if he could not end this fight with hand-to-hand combat he would have to change strategies.

With a blow to the redhead's chest her had her up against the concrete wall. Shivering at human contact he leaned down and did something he would later come to regret.

He kissed her.

And all hell broke lose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is hardly the chapter you've been waiting for; it is short with no Sakura Sasuke fluffiness. And it ends in a cliffy.

Don't worry though hopefully I will have something more sufficient posted for next chapter, this is more of a filler chapter. Adding more characters, and better insight on the situation with Orochimaru.

Oh and don't worry Sasuke doesn't like Artemis, it was merely a way to have an upper hand in their spar.


End file.
